


"Papá, necesito abogados"

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [8]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Superman enamorado implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: En un inicio solo había sonido: fuerte, estridente. Las ruedas resbalando por el asfalto quemando la goma, deslizándose por el camino, rompiendo la valla y luego…vacío.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	"Papá, necesito abogados"

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! les traigo una parte más de las aventuras y vivencias de nuestro querido Conner Luthor.  
> Esta parte contiene un salto en el tiempo, no se preocupen aun tengo más planes sobre aventuras de nuestro Luthor preferido (aunque sean momentos muy breves) solo que aun no se muy bien como ordenar todas esas ideas sueltas en mi cabeza por lo que es probable que este dando saltos en el tiempo del pasado hacia el futuro bastante seguido.  
> Hay acontecimientos que se mencionan en esta parte que aun no he publicado y que planeo hacerlo en un tiempo más pero que he puesto para generar incertidumbre (no me maten XD)  
> Aclarado todo esto espero que disfruten de la historia.

En un inicio solo había sonido: fuerte, estridente. Las ruedas resbalando por el asfalto quemando la goma, deslizándose por el camino, rompiendo la valla y luego…vacío.

Hubo esa leve presión en el centro de su estómago haciéndole cosquillas. Su cuerpo se levantó del pasillo, sus dedos se apretaron en la nada mientras su cuerpo colisionaba con la ventana delantera del autobús. Quebró el vidrio, lo sintió, pero más sintió el vértigo y esa sensación de ralentización del tiempo, observando casi de reojo, a través de la ventana trasera, como dejaban de a poco la superficie.

Habían quedado colgando de la baranda, sujetos únicamente por cables de metal, flotando en el vacío.

Y todo esto era culpa de Henry Braham.

Comenzó con la feria de ciencias en su colegio. Como hijo del prestigioso dueño de Lexcorp y patrocinador principal de su escuela tenía la obligación y el deber de dejar bien posicionado el nombre de su familia por lo que, había inventado un creador de lluvia. Un pequeño aparato que lanzaba un dron hacia el cielo que se instalaba en la atmósfera, influyendo en su temperatura y presión atmosférica para poder crear las llamadas nubes de lluvia y solucionar los problemas referentes a la sequía en la agricultura que estaba azotando actualmente el planeta.

Lo había explicado con orgullo, hinchando su pecho mientras sus demás compañeros con sus volcanes de papel de diario u hormigueros lo miraban encantados hasta que Braham apareció soltando un “¿y que hace ese botón?”, apretándolo sin consultar mientras los ojos de Conner se abrían alarmados y se agachaba junto a los demás niños cuando el dron salió disparado a toda velocidad, chocando entre las paredes del autobús, trizando las ventanas en una mezcla de gritos de pánico y preguntas del conductor que quedo noqueado cuando el objeto colisiono con su cabeza a toda velocidad.

Estúpido Braham, pensó al ver al conductor caer y girar el manubrio, cambiándolos de pista, impactando un auto y llevándolos a la situación actual.

Debido a que Conner había estado en el centro de todo presentando su invento cuando todo el ajetreo comenzó su cuerpo fue uno de varios que salió disparado por la fuerza del impacto y de la gravedad, quedando acostado sobre el delgado vidrio que se trizaba poquito a poquito en crujidos que encogían su corazón y lo asustaban.

Podía ver el mar debajo de él.

“¡Luthor no te muevas!” escucho la voz de Braham gritarle desde los asientos.

No tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para gritarle al idiota que tampoco es que pudiera ir a muchos lugares. 

Tratando de ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Levantando con una lentitud exasperante y asustada su mano de derecha, junto a su cara, apoyándola con suavidad contra el frágil cristal mientras Conner le rezaba a Jesús que si impedía que cayera se comería toda la calabaza en la próxima comida. Tratando de controlar su pánico y su acelerado corazón comenzó a moverse en el cristal. Tendría que apoyar su peso sobre este y rezar que el vidrio aguante para sacar su mano izquierda de debajo de su cuerpo y poder ponerla en una mejor posición para salir de encima.

Colocando de a poco su peso, escucho el cristal trisarse más y más hasta el punto que sintió como si fuese una mosca dentro de una gran telaraña que amenazaba con romperse si se atrevía a respirar.

Él quería a su papá.

Tomando una respiración, tratando de mantener la calma, levanto con lentitud su torso, saco su brazo y el cristal…se rompió.

Primero lo sintió en sus oídos, ese crujido que lo aterro. Luego vino el pequeño desnivel que se creó, una curva que antes no estaba allí, bajo su peso, apretando su estomago hasta que solo cayo. La gravedad lo atrajo como si lo único que quisiera era abrazarlo, el olor a agua salada baño su rostro, el viento azoto su cabello tal a un ventilador frente a sus ojos. Sus compañeros y Conner gritaron aterrados.

La distancia hasta el mar era amplia, demasiado.

_“¿Qué pasa si salto?”_

_“Todo objeto lanzado desde un amplio espacio adquiere una velocidad cada vez mayor hasta el punto de que si impacta contra el mar seria igual a impactar contra el asfalto”_

_“¡Que genial!”_

No, no era genial.

Era demasiada distancia y Conner era pequeño, quizás su tamaño no sea un problema si al menos tuviera una idea correcta de como caer sin fracturarse la cabeza, pero no lo sabía.

Había visto en las películas que cuando las personas van a morir ven toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Él no la vio, quizás porque aun era muy joven, pero al menos hubiera esperado ver la cara de Mercy, Justice o su padre.

Su padre…

Su padre se sentiría solo sin él, Conner lo sabía quizás el mundo no, porque todos decían que su papá era de hierro pero el hierro también podía derretirse de la manera correcta. Y en las noches frías y solas escuchaba sus lamentos y sus pesadillas. No sabia con que monstruos soñaba su padre, pero Conner podía intentar asustarlos después de todo, ellos no podrían contra los dos, no cuando estaban juntos.

_“¿Por qué gritas en las noches papá?”_

_“Porque hay monstruos que me persiguen”_

_“¿Monstruos?” Lex asiente con una sonrisa triste, acariciando con cariño los risos de su hijo “entonces yo te protegeré como tú me proteges de la ira de Mercy”_

_Lex sonríe enamorado._

No podía abandonar a su padre.

Si se iba ¿Quién lo cuidaría de los monstruos en sus pesadillas?

El mar se acercó tormentoso y Conner protegió su rostro.

Viviría, lo sabía, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. La tía hiedra le había dicho que podría dominar el mundo y Conner le creía totalmente porque la tía hiedra nunca mentía.

Pero impactaría.

Lo haría.

Tomando una respiración, quizás la última cerro sus ojos y se concentró.

Saldría de esta.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Y nada paso.

Raro, no podía caer infinitamente eso contradecía la ley de gravedad.

Abriendo con lentitud sus ojos vio el mar a centímetros de su rostro, no necesitaba estirar por completo su brazo para tocar el agua clara y espumosa. Confundido, parpadeando un par de veces mirando con atención su reflejo en el mar lo vio.

La capa roja se reflejaba como suciedad en el agua, fluyendo como la sangre dentro del cuerpo, cubriendo la blancura de las nubes en el cielo.

Superman lo tenía sujeto de la mochila en su espalda.

No estaba muerto.

Aun.

Sintiendo una presión en su torso cuando fue levantado tal a un gato bebé (que vergüenza) hasta quedar frente a frente con el denominado hombre de acero fue cuando Conner frunció el entrecejo y recordó que no le agradaba el alienígena.

Y al alienígena no le agradaba Conner.

_“¡No-es-un-niño!, es un monstruo, una aberración” le había gritado Superman, con un agarre de hierro en el brazo de Conner mientras lo sacudía independientes de las lagrimas calientes que se escapan de sus aterrados ojos._

El había dicho cosas horribles sobre Conner sin conocerlo, y su papá decía que no había que juzgar a un libro por su portada así que no, no le agradaba Superman.

Suavemente el agarre sobre su mochila disminuyo mientras Conner era maniobrado para estar firmemente sujeto en el brazo contrario al que estaba para elevarse hacia el colgante autobús. “te dejare en el puente, no te muevas de allí” ordeno Superman con voz calmada, tanto que a Conner le llamo la atención.

La última vez que le hablo su voz era aterradora, dura, plagada de odio, asco y rencor.

Dejándolo con sorprendente cariño en el suelo, Superman se aseguró de mirar bien a Conner de pies a cabeza para dar un asentimiento positivo y lanzarse hacia el vacío, frente del autobús y agarrarlo del parachoques para levantarlo de los cables mientras conversaba con alegría con los no tan asustados niños.

Hoy había sido un día muy estresante.

Como ocurría con todo evento con Superman y niños, los canales de prensa no tardaron en llegar mirando emocionados mientras el alienígena fiscalizaba que estuvieran todos los niños y el conductor en buen estado.

“¿Cómo ocurrió esto?” preguntó con las manos en la cadera y un falso ceño fruncido al grupo de niños que había reunido junto a él mirándolo maravillados.

Conner como todo buen Luthor inteligente se encontraba al final, tratando de mezclarse entre la multitud y poner la mayor distancia entre él y el hombre de acero. Tan concentrado estaba en ello que no se dio cuenta en un inicio que Braham también parecía estar tratando de no llamar la atención, o lo intento, hasta que el grupo de niños traidores voltearon como buenas ovejas de un rebaño hacia la dirección en que estaban los dos.

Trato de no encogerse ante todo el grupo de miradas.

Braham obviamente no lo logro, mirando al piso en una mirada indigna.

La mirada de Superman volvió a cambiar, aunque aun no había signos de la mirada enojada sino de otra cosa una que Conner encontró muy similar a cuando intento cocinar galletas y termino quemando la alfombra.

No había odio sino un extraño signo de preocupación y un poco de molestia por no entender la situación por lo que ya sabia lo que se venía por experiencia propia.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?” Conner no contesto. Podía odiar y maldecir a Braham pero no era un soplón.

Superman cruzo los brazos y frunció mas el ceño, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en Conner. Seguía siendo mas aterrador su papá cuando fingía.

“Yo-yo” tartamudeo Braham. Ya podía ver que se orinaba. El niño froto sus manos, visiblemente nervioso, a lo que Conner puso los ojos en blanco. “yo-“

“Fue un accidente” interrumpió Conner con mirada aburrida, sus compañeros lo miraron como si estuviese loco por hablarle tan normal a Superman.

“¿Un accidente?” pregunto Superman y Conner frunció internamente el ceño cuando el hombre levanto una ceja en un gesto similar a su papá.

Curioso.

“Sí”

“¿Y qué paso en ese accidente?” aquí Conner saco su carta de triunfo, esa que los salva a todos en la película y que también salva a sus demás tíos después de todo, ellos se lo habían sugerido en caso de que se metiera en problemas lo cuales no especificaron, pero Conner estaba seguro de que se referían ahora.

“No se, tendré que hablar con mis abogados primero” respondió mirándose las uñas unos segundos para volver a mirar a Superman quien tenia las cejas levantadas y la boca levemente abiertas en un gesto universal de sorpresa junto a sus demás compañeros.

Jaque mate Superman.

“¡Conner!” grito una voz que Conner nunca en su vida podría olvidar.

Su papá venia corriendo desde atrás de ellos en su ropa de vago, como la llamaba él, que no era nada de otro mundo más que unos pantalones normales de color negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco cárdigan.

Superman, con un poco más disimulada la cara de sorpresa, volteo para observar con MUCHA atención a su papá y si se vio un poco decepcionado de que no lo tomaran en cuenta para el abrazo Conner no lo comentó porque los abrazos eran solo para él. Uso exclusivo de Conner.

“¿Estás bien?” pregunto su papá, alejándolo un poco para mirarlo desde todos los ángulos, independiente si le decía que estaba bien y le recordaba como diez veces que estaba frente a sus compañeros y lo estaba avergonzando a lo que su papá murmuro “tonterías” para seguirlo revisando.

“Papá ya le dije a Superman que tenia que hablar con los abogados primeros” su papá frunció el ceño confundido.

“¿Abogados?” Conner asintió. Superman miraba a su papá como si intentara no reír “Conner, tú no tienes abogados” parpadeo confundido a lo que Conner frunció el ceño.

“Entonces necesito abogados” su papá se masajeo el entrecejo. Superman ahora estaba sonriendo levemente lo que empeoro el ceño de Conner porque él no tenia porque estar sonriendo esta era una situación seria.

“No se preocupe señor Luthor, Superman lo salvo de caer al mar” explico Braham para luego cerrar la boca y huir cuando los ojos de su papá lo miraron alarmados.

“¡¿EL MAR?!” exclamó, volviendo a mirar lo que Conner no entendió porque NO estaba mojado así que NO había tocado el mar.

“Estoy bien” comento irritado por onceava vez.

“Está bien Lex, lo alcance a agarrar” comenta Superman que un minuto después se tensa asustado cuando Conner y su papá le lanzan una mirada hartada de su presencia.

“Papá, necesito abogados” repitió Conner a lo que su papá lo hizo callar comentándole entre dientes que NO necesitaba abogados.

Dios los adultos no entendían nada.

Al final el accidente quedo como eso, un accidente, su papá habló en televisión. Superman habló en televisión. Intentaron que Conner saliera en televisión, pero su papá lo impidió. Una lástima, pero nada que hacer al respecto, algunos niños volvieron a clases, pero al parecer Conner estaba un poco shock, no se sentía como en shock aunque tampoco sabía que era por lo que le preguntó como cinco veces a su papá aun con Superman al lado que le lanzo una mirada extraña. Terminadas todas las entrevistas su papá lo levanto y ambos se metieron a la limusina con la promesa de un buen helado de chocolate por el trauma vivido.

Agradable, sino fuera por la presencia de Superman Conner consideraría lanzarse más seguido al mar.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya en casa Lex le preguntaría a Conner de donde había sacado la idea del abogado y agendaria una reunión muy seria con la liga sobre la clase de consejos para darle a un niño.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o especulación no duden en comentarla.  
> Besos <3


End file.
